LoZ:OoT Tome of the Ancient
by Kaeli-Madym
Summary: What would happen if Link had been given a choice between staying in the future after defeating Ganondorf or returning to the past? What would he choose?
1. Prologue: The real beginning

An Unexpected Turn of Events

A Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Fan-fiction

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise. I own only Vyri and Katsura and claim all rights to them.

* * *

They had done it. Ganon, the transformed beast that was Ganondorf had been weaken enough that they were able to seal him into the Dark Realm. They would be safe for a while, who knew how long it would take for their greatest foe to regain the strength to free himself, if he ever did. The land of Hyrule rejoiced. And no one celebrated harder that the six Sages, the Princess, and the Hero of Time himself. Once they had their fill of the festivities, the eight heroes would agree to meet in the Sacred Realm once more. There were still something to discuss.

One by one the sages would appear in the Sacred Realm with Zelda and Link standing in the center of them. Once all were present the princess spoke up, her voice soft but firm. "We have won the war against Ganondorf, but at a cost." She stated before turning to face Link. "We have selfishly stolen seven years and many days of our brave hero's life to fight a battle that may not have ever happened had I not acted on visions that I unknowingly made happen. This is why we are here today." She paused to allow her words to set in.

"There are two choices at our disposal. We can return him to his childhood, before he came in contact with me with his memories of the future intact in order to prevent Ganondorf from ever coming in contact with the Triforce." The Princess continued. "That would save the land and people from many a hardship." Rauru, the Sage of Light spoke up causing many to nod. "That it would, but it would also make it so none of us ever awaken to who we really are. The people would still take goodness, life, and freedom for granted, just as they did when Ganondorf took hold of the Triforce. There are both positive as well as negative consequences for both decisions."

"The other choice, is that Link remains here, in this time. He can do as he wishes with his life. If he wants to be a knight, I will make it so. If he wants to settle down and start a family, he may. If he chooses to travel the land beyond Hyrule, then he can do that as well. The choice is his to make. Just as he has final say in what is decided." Zelda finished. "So, if he stays here in this time, he loses those seven years of his childhood, but gains the freedom to be who ever he wants to be however he wants to do it, with who ever he chooses." Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit stated as she eyed the hero up and down with a smirk. She didn't really care what he chose do to, she just hoped she'd get a chance at him in one time frame or another.

"If he returns to his childhood, the here and now we all know will cease to exist. No one will grow to become who they are right now. Plus, there's no telling what the Ganondorf of the past may do in order to get the Triforce. He could very well take The princesses younger self hostage or lay siege to the castle and its people in order to get what he wants." Impa, Zelda's hand maid and the Sage of Shadows, stated sadly.

"There would be no way for him to see us as we are now ever again, for who we are now, would never come to be. Even he would never become who he is now. He would go back to living as a Kokiri without a fairy. The outcast of the forest children only cared for by myself and the Great Deku... Did you know when Ganondorf's curse claimed the Great Deku's life, they all blamed Link because he was the last one to see the Great Deku alive?" Saria said, giving them her own thoughts on the matter.

Darunia sighed. "What ever the choice my brother makes, I hope it benefits him to the highly. I will miss him, and miss the chance to have ever met him if he chooses the past... Though if he does, I hope he still comes to help us regain our food supply just as he did back then..." Link smiled. "Of course I would, if that were my choice Darunia. However, the logical choice, would be to remain here. With the Triforce still fragmented, since we were forced to seal it with Ganondorf, if he were to ever return there would be no one with the courage to stand up to him as we did, directly or indirectly." The others in the room cheered, they really didn't wish to say goodbye to the one who brought them all together after all. It was really too bad none of them knew what the near future held.

* * *

Away from the celebrations, a lone cloaked figure rummaged among the rubble where Ganondorf's castle had been. "No... No! My Lord... My children!" A sultry feminine voice cried out in dismay as the figure slumped, falling to her knees in the debris. "Let them celebrate this day for now... In time they will regret this day..." The figure murmured before allowed a gleeful cackle to escape her lips.

* * *

A few weeks had passed after the decision had been made and Link had decided to build a small home for himself in the lost woods near Saria's Temple. This way he was far enough away to not be considered a trespasser to the Kokiri, whom were children. So that Link wasn't lonely, Saria had spoken with Zelda and they managed to use their power to increase her age. After all, it would appear rather creepy for an adult male to hang out with a child, be they of eternal youth or not.

It took quite a bit of time to carve himself a home out of one of the larger, thicker trees, of which Saria assured him was perfectly fine. He wouldn't do anything to offend his closest friend. She often picked up the Kokiri's blade, which he had returned to her since it belonged to the Kokiri, and assisted him as best she could.

It took a great many weeks of the two working together, though the other sages, as well as the princess, stopped by to give their support and assistance to ensure his home was sturdy, and safe. Zelda even used her magic to ensure that a protective barrier would cover his home, so that no one could enter it without his approval., well except for one of the sages themselves perhaps. Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water, created a small stream from the one connected to the Kokiri's homes to create a small lake next to the house so he could bath and swim as he pleased, as well as had fresh water to use for cooking. Darunia made sure the ground surrounding hims home was stable, it wouldn't do for a mudslide to destroy all of their hard work

When they finally finished carving out the house, as well as making furniture, Link and Saria rested together on the roof as they listened to the lovely music of the forest the two relaxed. That was when Link first noticed it. The connection between him and Saria. They loved nothing more than to lay back and lazily admire the animals in the forest as they danced and played their days away. It was peaceful and serene. Glancing over at Saria to say something, the words would die on his tongue as he saw her in a different light.

He saw the light from the sun above on her like a spotlight. The way her hair danced in the breeze and the beautiful expression of joy as she giggled at the birds playing tag in the trees above them. Her laugh was like music to his ears, and he found that he wanted to hear that sound even more. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she turned to look at him, and her own breath seemed to catch in her throat. "Beautiful..." Link found himself saying before he could stop himself, causing her lovely cream colored cheeks to take on a redden hue. "H-huh?" She would stammer as she stared eyes. "T-the area... We picked a perfect location... Thank you for all the help." Link would force the words out after turning away in a failing attempt to hide his own blush. That is how their innocent relationship began to grow, as awkward as the start was.

Many months passed and time found Link and Saria madly in love with one another, not just mere attraction, much to the dismay of Princess Ruto, and Nabooru. Princess Zelda and Impa merely found the the two sages' whines to be amusing. The Sages assisted the couple in preparing the ancient tradition of marital bonding for the two, Zelda herself being the one to lead the ceremony.

* * *

A gleeful giggle filled the air, no one the wiser to the presence of a wedding crasher. "Perfect. I can wait a while longer..." A figure hidden in the shadows would murmur to herself, knowing she was far enough away that her enemies would not see, let alone hear, her words or her laugh. Still giggling the figure would turn to leave, her golden eyes dancing with madness.

* * *

A little over a year had passed and the happy couple now had a a daughter to call their own. They had given the name Katsura to their little bundle of joy. Unlike either of her parents the tiny infant had brown hair the color of chestnuts and hazel eyes that seemed to change colors slightly depending on her mood. As a gift to the three, the Sages and Zelda and come together to create three matching pendants made from the special stones known as diaspore, which were used in the creation of protective charms. They were given to the family in hopes that they would all live safe and happy lives, especially little Katsura, their 'princess' of the forest, as dubbed by the new Deku Tree and the Kokiri whom visited Saria in the forest. It was a rather special gift, and they knew not how much it would come in handy...

* * *

One day Link had left to run an errand for the Princess. He had become a messenger between the Sages and the Royal Family. When he had returned home, to find his wife and daughter missing. He first checked the Forest Temple, to no avail, before making his way to the village of the Kokiri. It was one of the usual places she'd go with Katsura. The Kokiri loved to watch the little one and entertain her with noises and silly faces. It was just outside the tunnel to the village that he found Saria on the ground unconscious with a nasty bruise forming on the side of her head and Katsura was nowhere in sight.

"Saria!" He yelled as her ran to her side, moving her gently to check for wounds. Luckily there were none, besides the bruise. Next to here was a crumpled paper with clear handwriting on it. Placing his loves head gently on his lap, he grabbed the paper, smoothed it out as best he could and scanned it. Crumbling the paper in his shaking fist, Link would lift Saria bridal style and carry her into the village. Leaving her in the trusting hands of the Kokiri, Link would return home to make sure he had all his gear. Then he would make for Hyrule Castle.

* * *

It was dusk when Link reached the castle, it would have been so much easier had he not returned the Ocarina of Time to the Royal Family. Handing the letter he had found near Saria to one of the guards at the door, Link demanded they give it to Zelda as quickly as possible, before me made his way to the ruins of Ganondorf's castle, where he could see the orange glow of a fire as well as smoke arising.

In the center of the ruins where the ground was some what smooth and stable, was a small bonfire and a woman with little Katsura in her arm. The baby was wailing in fright at the woman's fast movements as she continued to spread the blood of a lamb into an intricate pattern on the ground. "Oh hush, brat. Be silent and I may convince my lord to let us keep you as our own to spite your wretched parents." She murmured, though it did nothing to quiet the crying infant.

Link could barely contain his anger. "I'm here as you stated. Now what is it you want in order for you to give me my daughter?" He stated as the note had requested, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. The woman turned to face him as the infant grew silent at the sound of her father's voice. "What do I want... Hmm...What I want... Is your bloody life! I want Lord Ganondorf and my own children back!" She snapped at the so called hero. "Do you even know of all the people you caused to die when you assaulted Lord Ganondorf?!" She continued at seeing Links confused face.

"My daughters were in that castle when it fell... All five of them. You're lucky I'd never kill a child otherwise yours would already be dead." The woman snapped. "W-who are you?" Link finally asked. "I am Vyri, and I was Ganondorf's Queen." She answered as she adjusted the infant in her arms, pulling out her sword. "Now all I need is a little blood and my revenge will be swift." Vyri giggled to herself as she lifted the edge to Katsura's leg. Before Link could react there was a small gash on his daughter's leg and the woman held the infant over the fire, letting her blood drip into it as the infant wailed.

Fire danced in Link's eyes as he charged the woman, pushing her away from the fire and catching his daughter before she tumbled into it. "Well, that wasn't very nice..." Vyri chided as if fussing at a child. Luckily it was at that moment Zelda and Impa appeared. Handing Katsura to the Princess, he looked to the gigging blood witch. He knew They would tend to the wound Vyri inflicted on her. "What did you do?" He questioned, the master sword drawn as he made his way towards the Gerudo woman, whom was dancing about the fire.

Above them a dark circular cloud appeared, red lightning dancing through it in odd circular patterns. "You will see in due time." She murmured, her dual swords in hand as she launched herself at him through the fire. The two blades clashed as she moved to slash at him with her other one, only for him to pusher himself back with the momentum of the first swing she had made. She laughed. "Nice move for one who was never trained to fight properly with a blade." Vyri giggled as Zelda and Impa watched the battle in horror.

Gaining distance as quickly as he could, Link launched a bomb at Vyri, only for her to swat it towards Zelda and Impa. "Get out of here! Get to safety for I cannot ensure it!" Link yelled out to Impa and Zelda who had to pull up a barrier at the last moment to save themselves from the blast. It was with strong sadness that they complied with his wish, though the made sure they could still see the fight from out of the battles range.

"You'll have to do better than that... A bomb... Who do you think helped Lord Ganondorf with target practice. Too bad he had trouble when it got to fast..." Vyri giggled as she lunged at him again, preventing him from drawing his bow or utilizing his hookshot. Luckily for him he managed to throw a deku nut, the flash momentarily blinding the woman, whom merely closed her eyes and chant to herself as her body twisted and turned to avoid the swipes of his blade. So far neither managed to lay a single blow on the other. They appeared evenly matched.

Holding his arm out, Link locked onto her with his hookshot and yanked her toward him. With a laugh, Vyri had opened her eyes and raised her blades to form an 'X' in front of her as their blades clashed once more. "Your better than I imagined, but you had to be to have beaten my love." Vyri commented, much to Link's annoyance. Pushing her back with the Master Sword, he charged a quick spin attack and let it go. Vyri was sent flying, her back connecting harshly against a stone column. "Ah...Heheha... That was fun. Wanna try that again?" She cackled, causing him to realize that she wasn't as sane as she appeared. Though she seemed rather ingenious for one so mad.

Link launched himself at her again, He knew she had something planned. That much was fairly obvious, but he didn't care. This wench had attacked his wife, stolen his precious daughter, made his infant child bleed. There would be no mercy. It was it great surprise when Vyri stopped his attack with one glowing red blade and knocked him off his feet with a slash of the other. Pushing himself back onto his feet, he glanced down to see his tunic and the armor beneath it sliced. The cloth itself slowly turning a brownish red from his blood. "Well... That was different." He commented slightly confused as he prepared himself for another attack. "Indeed." Vyri giggled as she stood above hima blade at his throat.

Booming laughter sounded from the clouds above, sending chills down Links spine as Zelda moved closer to the area, Impa holding and trying to calm they wailing Katsura. "Yes! I hear you, my lord! Come! Watch me slay the fool who dared seal you!"She cackled, as she looked towards the clouds, giving Link his only chance. Knocking the blade aside and punching Vyri into the air, Link stood. It was unfortunate that she released her blade to take a firm hold of his fist, pulling him with her into the cloud he had tossed her into. With a all of her energy, Zelda closed the hole, sealing away the legendary hero and his greatest nemesis.

With a tear rolling down her cheek, she stumbled back to Impa. "The seal I have made is only temporary... In a few hundred years or so they will return. I fear there is a chance of the Dark Realm, as well as Ganondorf and Vyri the Blood Witch, forcing Link, or tainting him into joining their side... We must take the precautions to warn our future descendants. Katsura... We must send her to the future. We must send her to a place to be raised to defend... But it cannot be in the open... It can't be by anyone important for it would draw too much attention to her..." The Princess murmured. "Take me to the future then. I know just the place in which to hide and raise her..." Impa stated with a sad smile.

* * *

With Katsura hidden in the future, and Link sealed away with their greatest enemies, Saria withdrew into the forest never to be seen again. The Master Sword, which Zelda had found on the ground where Link had tackled Vyri, was returned to it's pedestal in the Temple of Time. Zelda grabbed the Tome of the Royal Family, which contained the history of their family as well as the prophecies seen by each generation's Princess were written within these books. It was within this book that she added her own prophecy for her descendant's safety.

"The sky grows black and the forest burns,

Temples fall and fates are turned.

Chosen hero returns at last,

Blinded by the tainted past.

His soul saved through his bond,

A person that he is quite fond.

If he stops just in time.

He won't commit his greatest crime."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the fiction. This is actually just a one-shot prelude to a fan-fiction some friends of mine and I are working on. I'll post it the fan-fiction that follows as I can. So please review and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I only own Vyri and Katsura. Rubicante belongs to my brother. Imasu belongs to my husband. Hiki Mari belongs to one of my best friends. If you wish to make use of any characters in this fic, please pm me and I'll see about getting your permission.

Xerzo LotCN : Thank you for the review! I might one day go back and write out the events of the prologue out as a full story in the future. I am glad you liked it. And I also hope you like this chapter as well.

Without further adieu,

Enjoy!

Chapter One

Location: Himitsu, The Hidden Village of the Sheikah

A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she paused to wipe the sweat from her brow. Taking in the worn appearance of the wooden dummy she's been repeatedly striking with her fists. She, unlike most of the Sheikah her age, was still training and perfecting the power in her hand to hand strikes, whereas they were off working on being sneaky. Just as she prepared to begin again, she paused narrowing her sky blue eyes for a moment, before she sighed. "I know you're there, Kymah."

The white haired boy stepped out from the shadows to stand next to her. "Aware of your surroundings, as always..." She sighed again as she crossed her arms and turned to face him. "So what is it?" Kymah sighed, before perking up and giving her an innocent look. "What makes you think I want something?" "You always want to either say something or try to get me to do something weird. so what is it this time?" She rolled her eyes as she spoke. "Can't I just watch one of my friends train from the shadows and silently give them my support?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look. "Since when am I one of your 'friends?' You have a funny way of showing your 'support."

Kymah sighed. "Well you're strong enough. No woman should ever have to fight, as you prepare to. So why don't you just let me handle all your battles for you? I'd hate to see your beautiful, flawless flesh marred by battle." Katsura sighed. "Must we have this discussion every day? I don't need you or anyone else to fight my battles. I can and will defend myself as I see fit. I will not be a burden to be guarded and defended. And I will certainly not be the cause of a mission failure due to not holding my own." She stated in a stern voice before she turned to face the wooden dummy once more and retook her stance."Who said you'd be a burden?"Kymah stated angrily. She rolled her eyes once more. "Consider it my moral code, and my honor. Now can you leave me to my training please?"

"Kymah, I thought one of the elders sent you off to fetch herbs. Not pester young Katsura in her training." said Rubicante as he stepped out from the shadows and crossed his arms with a sigh. "Honestly, I'm sure the elders would like to drink their tea this day, and hopefully soon if you were to fetch those herbs for them. Best not to stay here much longer if you do not wish to upset them and reconsider their decision." The latest Sage of Shadows finished stiflingly a smirk as he looked at the younger Sheikah and simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kymah to leave the area before he would speak again.

The two blinked and turned to look at Rubicante. "Rubicante! Sir... I didn't know you were visiting today... I'll get right on that." Kymah stated with a bow before he vanished in the flash of a deku nut. A small smile formed on Katsura's face. "Thanks, Rubicante. How are things outside the village? They still refuse to send me out on any missions... I'd love to see whats beyond the village walls..." She rambled a little as she moved closer to her guardian, and brother figure.

He really had not changed much in the last few weeks. His hair was still a mass of gray-white spikes. His skin still pale in contrast to his pure black outfit that fit his form loosely. His dark brown eyes gleamed with mischief. He truly was one with the shadows.

"It's been awhile. How goes your training? Things are dull as usual, which is a good sign I suppose." he said smiling at the girl before wrapping an arm around her. "Speaking of outside the village, that's why I'm here. I've come to ask the elders if I could take you to the Shadow Temple. I'm looking for an apprentice to train and I could use your help sorting out those with potential and those that don't." He said looking at her. Gesturing towards the village, "Would you like to join me as I make the request?"

Katsura's eyes widened with excitement. "I'd love too! Oh, I hope they agree. I swear it seems they are afraid to let me out sometimes. Though we best keep the fact that you are looking for an apprentice a secret from Kymah. I wouldn't put it past him to attempt to make everyone look bad just so you'd pick him." She stated as they began to walk.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Location: The Ruins of Ganondorf's Castle

A ball of light. Such a thing had not been often seen outside the Lost Woods in the longest of times. A ball of light floated along a desolate ruin, eying the place with a nonchalant air. There had been rumors about this place; that long ago a horrible curse took place. That prophecy foretold that this place would make the world a ruin like this one...

The fairy took little stock in prophecy. What fun was it in everything being planned out for you? On that note, the fairy stopped, bobbing gently up and down as she looked over a stone tablet, reading still mostly legible words.

"Be long, Be still, my beating heart,

In a world that long has not;

See this, that my flesh shall rise again

And the world taste my Vengeance."

As the bright fairy's words echoed a dark cloud of black would form above her. As it grew bigger, bigger, and bigger still, lightning the color of red arced as it danced about the growing cloud as laughter, a man's booming voice and a woman's cackle echoed into existence. After a moment the center of the portal opened giving view of a world void of light before three figures sank out of its murky depths. As their feet touched the ground, the clouds above seemed to vanish into nothingness. "Good job. The air was rather stagnate in there." The tallest of the trio remarked joyfully. "Too bad this didn't happen a few years earlier. I wonder if any of those fools even have descendants left... What do you think, oh great silent one?" The woman giggled at the fallen swordsman's misfortune. "I really couldn't care less..." The tallest of the three laughed. "Oh, I'm sure...

The swordsman would turn to face the fairy woman and lower his head in a small greeting."Thank you very much for freeing us. What is your name?" "I'm Hiki." She replied, giving the swordsman a good look over; the backside looked as good as the front in her opinion. "Hiki Mari. And you?"

He chuckled."The name is Link, and might I add it has been quite sometime since I have seen one as attractive as you. Given my company for the last few centuries you are definitely a sight to behold. Tell me something, are there many around like you or is the world indeed plagued with selfish nobility and suffering? I pray that is not the case as I would like to have fun while we reshape this world rather than be angry the whole time."

"Nice to meet ya, Gorgeous." she replied, but continued with a shrug. "Sad to say, though, I'm probably alone in this whole wide world. But fear not, sweet heart; if it's fun you want, I'm certainly the girl that can deliver."

The red headed woman, whom had escaped alongside Link, huffed and looked at the man beside her. "Aren't you going to defend me?" He grinned. "Hey, he's the one who said it, not me. So don't try to drag me into it." She sighed then raised her arm and swung, letting her hand connect with Link's head. "You're lucky you spent the last, who knows how many, years with only my beauty to look at. At least here in the light my beauty will shine once more." The man beside her merely gave her an amused look but chose not to point out that the numerous years trapped in darkness had caused her natural tan to pale. Luckily for her, time out in the sun would easily fix that. They just had to keep her away from a few mirrors for a few days...

passage to Kakariko Village

Location: Himitsu

After talking with the Shiekah elders and gaining their approval, Katsura and Rubicante would take the secret tunnel passage from their village to Kakariko Village. It was when they were about half way there that Katsura paused, in both speech and movement as she stared off into the darkness of the tunnel. Something felt off. She could almost hear a woman's cackle off in the distance. The very sound sending a shiver down her spine. Then, just as the feeling had come it was gone. She'd shake her head slightly to clear her mind before looking back at her brother figure to see him staring off into space as well with a grim look on his face. "Rubicante... Does something feel...off to you?" She questioned cautiously. While she enjoyed the very thought of leaving the village, she'd go back if he thought it necessary.

"Something feels different, but that is all I can sense at the moment." he said slowly, still staring in the same direction and was quiet for a few more seconds before saying, "I think we'll be fine, but I suggest we hurry to my Temple. There is something I wish to check and the sooner I do the better I'll feel. Be on your guard, just in case." he told Katsura without looking in her direction, but began to walk again, this time resting one hand on the hilt of his katana. His eyes searched the darkness ahead as they neared the end of the tunnel, a part of himself praying to the Goddesses that it was just the tunnel giving off the sense of danger.

Katsura nodded at his words, and moved to let her hands rest on the back of her head between her naginata and her scalp. It was more of a relaxed look, that gave her quick and easy access to her preferred weapon. Soon enough she'd see light from the end of the tunnel, and would follow Rubicante into the open. She let her eyes scan the outside of the exit, which happened to be a graveyard. Following the Sage into his temple, she could only hope that what she had felt was her imagination.

He dismissed the image as a trick of the scenery when a foreboding sense washed over the Sage. "This is not good, I think I should check in with the other sages or maybe even the Royal family to see if they know anything." With that the sage checked his gear and made sure his sword was secured on his belt and proceeded to head down the mountain and across the valley at the base.

Location: Kakariko Village: The Shadow Temple

The Sage let out a heavy sigh the second they had set foot into the temple. Glancing back towards the entrance he turned towards Katsura, "Wait here, I'll only be gone for a few minutes." he told her before he leaped over the chasm that lead towards the heart of the temple. Blue flames sprung to life along the walls as Rubicante turned down and went down another hall, the lights from the torches only lighting the way while hiding what hid in the shadows. After entering another hallway the Sage stopped and pressed his hand against the wall, opening a door into a room. Upon entering the Sage sighed once more in relief seeing that the room was left the way he had left it upon entering it last time. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the center of the room, stopping once he stood on the seal of the Shadow Temple, letting his breath out quietly he sat down and slowly stopped breathing altogether One by one the flames died out and the room was plunged into a darkness. "Ancient Sages of the past. I call upon you, I fear that the time spoken from the prophecy has come and I have the child with me under my protection now. I beg you, Impa of the Shadows. You who witnessed the Hero of Time being bound into the Dark Realm, give me guidance on what I must do." Rubicante whispered to himself as other voices soon began to speak quietly. Calling to each other and searching for the one Rubicante searched for. Time began to slow down as a shape began to take form in front of the Sage, within moments the ancient Sage known as Impa stood in front of Rubicante.

"Rise Rubicante, and speak to me as an equal. Has young Katsura learned anything of what is to come?" the woman inquired as Rubicante stood as told, "No, she has not been told yet. I fear that she must know soon or learn from meeting the Hero in person." he replied, his voice sad as Impa nodded emphatically before she spoke again, "Gather the Sages and go to the castle. The ancient tome must be found." with that the spirit faded away and the torches relighted as Rubicante stood up and headed for the entrance of the temple, his face showing sadness clearly only for a moment when he saw Katsura before he hid his emotions. "Looks like you will get to see all of Hyrule Katsura, I need to gather some old friends."

Katsura nodded and proceeded to admire the first room of the temple as she waited for Rubicante. While it was rather simple in design it really fit the theme of a shadow temple. Before long Rubicante returned and she nodded at his words. "Really? Is everything alright?" She questioned. While she was happy that she would get to see the rest of Hyrule, she was a bit worried of the circumstance. Knowing Rubicante, the 'friends' he mentioned were most likely the other sages. And if he was indeed gathering them then something was definitely wrong.

"Imasu should be close by, hopefully he is near Death Mountain still. He will know where to find the Eye of Fire." Rubicante said more to himself than to Katsura as they left the temple grounds and exited the graveyard. As they entered the village he stopped and turned to Katsura, "Do you remember the feeling you felt as we left Himitsu?" he asked, the question the girl had asked only minutes ago on his mind now, ready to answer only some of the questions she might ask as they headed towards Death Mountain.

Katsura stayed silent as Rubicante muttered to himself. Imasu? Probably the Fire Sage given by his words. She was idly wondering if this Imasu was a Goron or a Hylian, when Rubicante stopped and turned to her. "Yeah..." She answered his question with a mental sigh. She knew it wasn't her imagination. Something was very wrong and for some reason she'd been able to sense it as easily as the sages obviously could. That fact made her feel quite uneasy. "Rubicante, what brings you to this area? I trust all is well?" A voice called out catching their attention. "Imasu! I'm here for more than a few reasons than I can say right now. Something has come up and I need you to come with my friend Katsura and I." The Shadow Sage said quickly, glad to have met his friend this quickly. He had a feeling that Imasu might have felt the same sense of dread earlier just as he and Katusra had. Imasu's red eyes gleamed with some hidden worry that seemed to confirm his thoughts. His hair was short but as wild as it was red. His clothes were obviously heat resistant.

Gesturing towards Katsura, Rubicante decided to introduce the two quickly, "Imasu, this is Katsura, I have chosen her to become the next Sage of Shadows. Katsura, this is Imasu, the Sage of Fire." Rubicante said getting the formalities out of the way so they could continue their journey, the sage looked towards Death Mountain wondering if they should grab the stone first or gather the Sages.

Katsura blinked as her companion called out to a Hylian near them. That was Imasu? He looked very different compared to other Hylian. How ever when Rubicante introduced her, she was taken by surprised completely. "Quah? I thought you said I was supposed to help you find an apprentice, not that I would be your apprentice... But...uh...okay?" she rambled. It was obvious she was quite flustered. Shaking her head for a moment to clear it, she easily calmed herself. "Nice to meet you, sir." She greeted Imasu with a half bow, after all it wouldn't do to accidentally hit someone with her naginata when giving respect to someone of obviously higher rank.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you too, Katsura." Imasu returned the bow before he turned his focus back to Rubicante. "Well I am pretty sure that the something you speak of is the same reason I left the mountain. I saw a Dark swirling mass of clouds on the horizon to the west. Not sure what it means but the feeling of dread washed over me shortly after I saw the Clouds which vanished almost as quickly as they appeared. " Imasu looked off in the general direction he spoke of. "I am almost sure whatever caused it is likely on the move and in hiding again, though I think we should gather the others and discuss our next move. I fear the time we have been training for has come and we may need all the help we can get."

"Hopefully they are not at full power yet. " Rubicante said thinking out loud as he came to a decision. He looked at Katsura then to Imasu, "We'll gather the others first, as you suggest Imasu. The Voice of the Shadows has given me some advice on what to do. As long as the rest of the Sages and Katsura are kept safe we have a chance of surviving the coming darkness. I pray that the other Sages have felt the dread and have begun to head towards the Castle." He looked towards the entrance of the village and gestured for the two to follow him. Now was the time to search for the others and hope that the evil has yet to make its first move. Katsura and Imsau both nodded, though they were obviously curious as to why Katsura was important to their survival. Neither questioned him, knowing he'd tell them more on the subject when the time was right.

Location: Unknown...

Hiki giggled, granting herself another long looked at the corrupted hero. "Come on; nobody comes out this far, so there are a few places for you to stay. There's even a good portion of a castle over to the east here; If I recall right, some moron died trying to rebuild it, but didn't have enough money." Link nodded. "Well then it would seem we have our base, Milord." The dark king nodded at the corrupt swordsman. "Perhaps you are right, A castle worthy of a King. If it isn't already I am sure I can use the power I still control to make it so. Though it will be temporary at best. I will reclaim my former Castle and destroy all traces of the blasted royalty. Now Link I entrust you remember the other I personally selected to help us destroy this world so we may restore it." Link nodded to his master, "Of course Milord shall I begin Retrieving our Allies so we may destroy the sages." A hint of sadness crept into Link's words upon mentioning the Sages, as if a memory resurfaced, though as soon as the word left his mouth his expression returned to normal. "Yes I think we shall begin gathering our comrades. Link you shall take to the Lost Woods as no one knows them better than yourself. Vyri I trust it would be best for someone like you to recruit our friend of the shadows. I worry he may act on his own as he is quite headstrong and may cause problems for us unless we collect him. Hiki I believe it would be best for you to accompany Link to the woods Consider this a test of your abilities." Link was eager to return to the woods as he wanted to see what had come of his former home. "Yes Master." He then turned to Hiki. "Shall we head out now Milady?" "Oh!" Hiki cooed with a grin, tickled at being spoken to so properly."This sounds like fun, head out we shall."

"I'll fetch the spoiled one, but lets get this place fixed up, shall we?" Vyri giggled before closing her eyes and letting her body sway to a rhythm only she could hear. _"Lusa so bnaleuic meddma drehkc! Ur, so cfaadhacc! vemm dra funmt fedr nat!, Uhla oui piemt y bmyla du nacd so rayt._" She chanted moving her hands in a pattern. As she move a mist of red seemed to enshroud her for a moment before numerous creature, ones Link had once fought, faded into existence around them.

Vyri giggled and opened her eyes. "They will assist you in fixing up the building." She murmured as she moved to lick the blood from her arm to heal the small gash used to summon the creatures. As the creatures rush to do as she commanded, she looked over at her lover, winked, then faded in a mist of red...


End file.
